Cthulhu (South Park)
Cthulhu is a major antagonist in the highly popular adult animated sitcom, South Park. He serves as one of the two main antagonists (along with the Coon) of the Coon Trilogy, consisting of the episodes Coon 2: Hindsight, "Mysterion Rises" and Coon vs. Coon and Friends. He is an Inter-Dimensional Being known as a Great Old One and is based off of the being of the same name created by H.P. Lovecraft. He enters the human realm and causes mass destruction. He also teams up with Cartman and is revealed to be the reason for Kenny's immortality. History Coon 2: Hindsight When DP (formerly BP) drill a hole in the Gulf and accidentally reaches another dimension, they attempt to rectify the problem by drilling on the moon to change its gravitational pull on the Earth, hoping that this will solve the problem. However, all this does is make the problem a whole lot worse when it releases Cthulhu, a very large green tentacle headed monster with glowing orange eyes, massive wings and long spindly arms, from his interdimensional slumber. A news reporter explains Cthulhu is expected to reign over the Earth in a dark period of around over 3000 years, during which he would drive the world to madness and enslave humanity as members of his cults. Mysterion Rises As he continues his rampaging, Cartman (dressed as the Coon) approaches the monster in New Orleans where he attempts to sway Cthulhu to be his ally and help him destroy his friends and former teammates Coon and Friends. Although Cthulhu takes enough time to listen (or at least observe) Cartman's rantings, he grows bored and attempts to leave, at which point Cartman manipulates Cthulhu by behaving overly cute. As a result, Cthulhu grows fond of him, and proceeds to do Cartman's bidding. Cartman and Cthulhu proceed to rampage across the world, attacking all the things that Cartman alone deems evil (The Jewish People, San Francisco, and Hippies). Coon vs. Coon and Friends Their next act of course involves Cartman ordering Cthulhu to send Coon and Friends to a dark oblivion. With his friends gone, in Cartman and Cthulhu continued cutting a path of destruction, massacring Justin Bieber and his fans, until they are defeated by Mint-Berry Crunch, who had discovered his alien powers, and Cthulhu is sent back to its world, along with his demon armies, and the holes in the Gulf of Mexico are filled. Appearance Cthulhu is a gigantic, inter-dimensional demon. He is shown towering over a DP (formerly BP) drilling platform. He has two long, massive arms with sharp talons. He has two large bat-like wings on his back. He also has two clawed back legs. He has a long tail, which seems to be used to direct himself through the air. His head has two massive, yellow eyes, similar to that of a dinosaur's. Instead of a mouth, he has a large set of tentacles, that move whenever he "talks", or makes vocal sounds. Powers and Abilities As shown when he attacks the Gulf of Mexico, Cthulhu is truly a god, and is possibly the most powerful being in existence (or the most powerful creature ever shown in South Park), although he is still defeated by Mint-Berry Crunch. His powers include, but are not limited to: *'Godlike Strength:' Cthulhu has enough strength to easily rip a massive Ferris wheel off of its hinges, as though it were made of paper, and hurls down upon unlucky humans. He also kills Justin Bieber by crushing his head between the index finger and the thumb. *'Lightning Touch:' Cthulhu can release lightning from his hands, which can completely incinerate a person in seconds. *'Dimensional Travel:' Cthulhu is shown to be able to make an enemy be sent to R'lyeh, his supernatural capital of his empire, by a wave of his hand. *'Flight:' Due to his massive wings, Cthulhu can fly across long distances, such as the distance between the Moon and the Gulf of Mexico, in seconds. *'Immortality:' In the original story "Call of Cthulhu" by H.P. Lovecraft, and "Trail of Cthulhu" by August Dereleth, Cthulhu would regenerate from any wound, up to and including a nuclear bomb. This is supported in the show when Mysterion mentions Cthulhu being an immortal, and that only an immortal can kill another immortal. He also demonstrates the ability to survive in the vacuum of space. Gallery Cth5.jpg|Cthulhu terrorizing an oil rig as seen in the news. Cth4.jpg|The Coon addressing Cthulhu in hopes he will join him. MysterionRises64.png|Cthulhu using his powers. Cth6.jpg|Cthulhu sleeping with The Coon on his chest. Cth9.jpg|Cthulhu killing Justin Bieber. Cth8.jpg Cth7.jpg|Cthulhu flying as drawn in a comic book-style introduction. Cth11.jpg Trivia *Many references to the Cthulhu Mythos are made throughout the Superheroes Arc, including the depiction of the Necronomicon, a fictional book from the Mythos, as well as the emergence of creatures resembling the extraterrestrial Mi-Go and other creatures described in Lovecraft's work. *Several scenes involving Cthulhu and The Coon are parodies of scenes from the 1988 film, My Neighbor Totoro, including the Cthulhu song. See also *Cthulhu (Lovecraft) *Cthulhu (Billy and Mandy) *Cthulhu (TGWTG) Navigation Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:South Park Villains Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Comedy Villains Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Bigger Bads